dogblogfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dog With A Blog Fanon Wiki
Soup It Up As of March 17, 2014, 64 episodes have aired over 2 seasons. First season aired every saturday at 8.30/7.30c. The one hour season one finale aired on Sunday February 15, 2015 at 9/8c. Second season aired every friday at 8.30/7.30c, but from the tenth episode it aired every thursday. The one hour season two finale aired on Thursday March 17, 2016. The most watched episode is the first one, with 5.4 viewers on its first airing, followed by the second part of the two part episode Don't Make The Secret Be Revealed of Season two with 4.9 viewers. On January 25, 2015, a third season was ordered. Series Overview Season 1: (2013-15) Season 2: (2015) Sophia the First Episodes Sophia the First Fanon Episodes is an American Animated series created by Vincent Vanwallis and Craig Henelburg. The series was elected to air on FanonChannel Mondays at 7:30/6:30c. The series was hosted on FanonChannel's Gangnam Style Month from January 1- March 31, 2014. The series aired an episode called "Gangnam Style Princess" which aired on January 6, 2014. On June 26, 2013, FanonChannel ordered a second season for the series. On January 24, 2014, FanonChannel announced that their will be a one-hour episode of Sophia the First called "One-Hour Princess" Which aired on February 17, 2014. A special episode of Sophia the First called "The Princess and the Missing Diamond" which will air on April 28, 2014 as another one-hour special. On April 1, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a third season. The third season will consist 30 episodes. The FanonChannel president Steve Hoefer confirmed that a fourth season of Sophia the First will be in production October 2014. As of December 21, 2014, 44 episodes of Sophia the First Fanon Episodes have aired over 2 seasons. Series Overview Season 1: (2013) Season 2: (2013/14) On June 26, 2013, FanonChannel renewed the series for a second season. This season will conclude in October 2014. Season 3: (2014-15) On April 1, 2014, FanonChannel renewed the series for a third season. This season will premiere later in 2014. Season 4 The series was renewed for a fourth season by FanonChannel president. The Perfs The Perfs ''is an American Comedy sitcom created by Sarah Teenlowis and Parker Gonzalez. The series premiered on April 7, 2011 garning 9.2 million viewers, which the highest rated episode for the series. The show is about girls named, Katherine, Christina, Amber, Abigale, Riley, Sarah, and Laura who work together going on adventures and mixing colors up Every-day. On June 14, 2011, FanonChannel president, Steve Hoefer shared the series promos with other channels which persuades Nickelodeon, ABC Family, Disney Channel, and Cartoon Network watchers to see New episodes of ''The Perfs. On July 24, 2011, FanonChannel renewed the series for a second season. The second season was originally planned for April 6, 2012, but was pulled earlier to March. On May 7, 2013, FanonChannel renewed the series for a third season. The third season will consist of 28 episodes. On September 14, 2014, a fourth season was renewed. As of April 10, 2014, 56 episodes of ''The Perfs ''have aired over 2 seasons. Series Overview Season 1: (2011/12) This season was filmed from March 21, 2010. Season 2: (2012/13) On July 24, 2011, FanonChannel renewed The Perfs for a second season. This season was originally planned for April 6, 2012, but was pulled earlier in March. Season 3: (2014/15) On May 7, 2013, FanonChannel renewed The Perfs for a third season. Season 4: (2014) On September 14, 2014, a fourth season was renewed.